


A Wicked Night in Boston

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was a fic request to see Jem raise some hell on Halloween. This is set back in Jem's younger years before he goes to prison and before the events in The Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wicked Night in Boston

A Wicked Night in Boston

 

"Stop being such a fucking pussy, Dougie and just hit the fucking thing." Jem laughed, taking a swig from his bottle of whiskey. 

"How is this in anyway entertaining?" Doug challenged, swinging his bat towards the pumpkin then slightly tapped it. 

Jem ripped the bat out of Doug's hands "because there is nothing more rewarding than watching old man Ciampa take this out on his dumbass son Dino." Jem reared the bat back slamming it against the pumpkin, sending it flying into the street then laughed as it smashed into a million pieces. 

"Why do you hate Dino so much?" 

"I know that asshole was the one that ratted us out to the cops last year for breaking into principle Callahan's house." Jem's bat slammed into the last pumpkin, then he stood back and admired his handy work. Long streamers of toilet paper flowed down from the trees and egg shells and broken yolks dripped from the chipped siding of the house. "fucking love this holiday." 

"You know one of these days you're gonna get fucking caught and for once you won't be able to talk your way out of it." Doug grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a sip as he followed Jem down the dark street. 

"You've been hanging out with those toonie assholes, playing hockey for way too long, it's making you soft." Jem chuckled, launching another pumpkin down the street. Out of the corner of eye he spots some trick or treaters walking towards them. He pushes Doug towards the bushes near a dark house, they crouch down and he slides his demonic clown mask over his face and pulls his hoodie over his head and waits for the kids to get closer. 

As soon as the trick or treaters got close enough Jem leaped out of the bushes, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sending the poor scared out of their minds kids running down the street, leaving their candy bags behind. Jem's laughs echoed through the quiet street as he watched them flee, then grabbed the bags of candy, throwing them over his shoulder. 

"You're an asshole." Doug rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the bushes. 

"An asshole with candy." He chuckled. 

A half an hour a carton of eggs and a few more scared off kids later, Jem and Doug stumbled down the street towards Jem's house. Spotting Krista and her friend trying to sneak back into the house. 

"Fucking busted. I knew your ass was gonna sneak out so I locked all the doors." 

"We don't have a fucking curfew, Jem." Krista cockily smirked.

"The hell we don't. You're fifteen and you live in my fucking house." He could barely keep a straight face as he said it.

"You sounded like dad there for a sec." Krista laughed. 

"Don't ever fucking say that to me again." He said almost offense by her comment. "Good to see you again, Jackie." He took his bat carefully slipping it under Krista's friend's nurse costume lifting it up and exposing her black thong. "Well I see Jackie's not the sweet girl I thought she was." 

Jackie spun around and slapped Jem across the face. "You're such a fucking pig Coughlin." 

Jem threw his head back laughing "you're a feisty one. I like it." He licked his lips as he eyed her up and down. 

"In your dreams Coughlin." She retorted. 

"You'll be a nice addition to my spank bank." He chuckled. 

Jackie just rolled her eyes then set her attention towards Doug. "Hey Dougie." Doug politely smiled but his interests were not in Jackie but in Krista, who was couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him either. 

"So I see by the trail of smashed pumpkins and empty whiskey bottles you guys have been terrorizing the neighborhood." Krista grinned, flashing Doug a sexy wink. 

"Gotta make sure these assholes know who's boss around here." Jem glared at Krista. 

"Hey Coughlin." A strange man's voice called out from the walk way. "Are you the one that's been terrorizing the kids in the neighborhood?" He asked walking up to Jem, his chest puffed out and his broad muscular frame towering over Jem. Who did seem at all intimidated by him. 

"It's just a little Halloween fun." He smirked.

"I don't give a shit what kind of fun you think you're having, you scared my kids half to death and while we're on it I'm sick and tired of you thinking your punk ass owns this neighborhood." The man growled, grabbing Jem by his jacket "you ever come near my kids again they'll be barring your ass next to your father. 

Jem looked up at him with a cocky glint in his eye and his fingers gripping tighter around the bat still in his hand "you got five seconds to get your greasy Italian ass out my sight before your kids watch their dad get the shit beaten out of him." 

"Like I'm scared of a little Irish rat like you." He laughed, releasing Jem from his grip. "Stay away from my kids or you'll be seeing me again." He turned and started to walk away when Jem swung his bat nailing the guy over his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Jem stood over his limp body, hitting him over and over with his metal bat. Doug ran over grabbing Jem, trying to get him away from the guy before he killed him. He ripped the bat out of his hands and started dragging him back towards the house. 

"You should be scared of me, asshole." Jem spit on the guy before Doug pulled him away. "Happy Halloween, asshole."


End file.
